(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending machines and similar dispensers, and more particularly to an improved dispensing apparatus for newspapers and the like.
(2) Background Information
Newspaper vending machines have been known for many years, and come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. However, there are few single-vend type dispensers that are currently on the market. This is not because single-vend dispensers are unknown, but rather, because the known dispensers simply do not work to the degree necessary to make them economically viable in the marketplace.
The most common dispenser of newspapers is the conventional rectangular box with an operable door in the front. Upon insertion of currency in the machine, the front door is unlocked, and the consumer is able to remove a newspaper. The difficulty with such dispensers is the fact that all of the papers within the machine are available to be taken by a single consumer. In addition, if the door is not closed properly, another consumer can open the door without paying for the paper.
Yet another problem with such dispensers is the issue of security. Because the interior of the conventional dispenser is hidden from view by the paper displayed in the front of the container, the possibility of terrorist activity related to the dispenser has become an issue with such devices in airports and other public places.